Fan to tran shorts
by Alalaya2
Summary: a few things that happen between the main story line of Fan to Tran
1. a bord Jazz is chaotic

Things at Nest have been quiet for a few months no with no con attacks, the training was done and Venatrix was keeping the ex-cons on a very tight leash so not to cause an incident it was little wander that the bot were getting a little stir crazy. "Jazz if you keep standing on your head like that you are going to through your body out of whack again. I don't think Ratchet will repair another damaged back strut and I won't have time to fix it until next week so unless you want to be a cripple stand up right mech" said Venatrix. A bored jazz is never a good thing all Cybertronians had learned that a long time ago, because a bored Jazz is a chaotic Jazz. He would do things like playing pranks on Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide and any poor decepticon that got in his line of sight. Sunstreaker's favorite prank that Jazz pulled was putting a pink glitter bomb in the cons base, no one knows how he managed it and they didn't hear from the cons for three months well they cleaned off the glitter. Sideswipe clams that if you look very closely at Skywarp you can still see a hit of the pink glitter to this day. Another thing that Jazz would do was look for small ways to drive everyone up the wall, through a party, or he would he would do something stupid just to entertain himself which was what he was doing now.

"Well wha' else can I do it's not like I have anything important to do or go the kids are asleep, my work is done, Prowl wou'd put me on the dog house for a week if I' tried to get him to crash, and I don' have any new prank ideas."

"Go fill Primes cab with all the men's underwear on base that would give you something to do." Jazz missed Venatrix's sarcastic tone and took it as a literal suggestion; needless to say the men on base were not happy in the morning to say the least. "Jazz why did you put panties in Primes cab?"

"You told me I could do it"

"When did I tell you it was a good idea to put panties in Primes cab?"

"last night" it was at this point that Venatrix did a face palm at Jazz pure stupidity at times like these all though she couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped her lips when she saw the bra on Primes antenna "what am I going to do with you Jazz?" asked Venatrix as she shakes her head in amusement.

Jazz perks up at this "Give me a hug and love me?"

"Only you Jazz, only you"

End


	2. memorial

The hanger was dark when Ratchet entered it looking for Venatrix the soft sound of a wrench turning was all that could be herd. "Is everything all right Venatrix you left the main hanger in a hurry; and then no one could find you afterword's."

"Do you know why humans cry when they are sad Ratchet?" asked Venatrix in a soft voice not taking her optics off the thing she was working on.

"They cry because it is how they expel grief just like how we click and chirp like sparklings when we are sad."

"True but if you were to ask a naturist they would tell you that we cry do to a deep set instinct, when we are young we have very little communication skills so we are loud to get attention to tell them we need something. Its how we have done it over hundreds of years and worked well so now it's instinct to do that. When someone dies we revert down to our first instinct to cry to get their attention. It the same for when they cry out in pain we need a way to tell them there is a problem. When someone we love dies we cry, scream, fight and do everything in our power to get your attention."

"As fascinating as all that sounds what does this have to do with your wellbeing?"

Venatrix finally looks at Ratchet he is shocked to see the strong femms human forms face streaked with tears. "You remember a month ago when my grandpa broke his leg and had surgery on it and we didn't take he to you because he didn't trust you enough to allow you an examination let alone a treatment on him. I got a call from my mom He is dead died in front of my grandma while eating lunch today."

"Venatrix I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It alright it's not something you need to worry about you didn't know him at all so why should you care about it." Venatrix's voice cracked as the tears that she had been holding back started to flow freely down her face.

Ratchet frowned at this and hugged Venatrix close to him "I care because you are hurting, tell me what you need Ven let it all out."

Venatrix sobs into Ratchets armor "It's not fair he was getting better I just saw him last Thursday and he was fine, why him, he was supposed to get better and take care of grandma not die." Venatrix hit Ratchets chasy in a fit of frustration "you would have liked my grandpa Ratchet he was a soldier, mechanic and a hard worker." She broke and finally she was not the Allspark not holding back her pain but she was a granddaughter morning her grandfather, her sobs became something else as she moaned and screamed as a wounded animal crying for release of the pain.

"Shh it will be alright Ven you just wait and see you and your family will survive this and be stronger in the end just let it all out." He rubbed her back in slow circles offering her comfort that she desperately needed. Ratchet and Venatrix stayed that way for a while Venatrix easing the pain in her heart and Venatrix offered what she needed. Once she was done Ratchet asked her "what were you working on when I found you?"

"I was working on my Grandpa's 64' Triumph bike I am going to make it into a combat medic to honor my grandpa for he was a combat medic in the army during peace time, his name will be Ray."

"I think that he would love that you are making this for him." Ratchet kissed the top of Venatrix's head "I'll leave you to your work will you be alright now?"

"Yes" Ratchet turned to leave thinking that was all the response he was going to get "Ratchet; thank you."

Ratchet turns around and smiles "Its fine besides us Nest mothers have to stick together or nothing would get done around here."

Venatrix smiles sadly "to true Ratchet to true."

_In memory of Ray Williams die September 24, 2011 may you rest in peace Grandpa and may haven have motorcycles for you to ride. _


	3. Crossover ideas

Transformers/ Harry Potter

The day has finally come I have lost a bet with Wheeljack so now I have to go into sub space to get readings for Preceptor and Wheeljack. I stare at the rip in space in time trying to dam it the deeps of the pit but it doesn't work I have a rope tied to an anchor in the floor for when I have to go to Cybertron, I hate going into subspace when I don't have a destination in mind it screws up you sense of balance. "Quit stalling Venatrix the sooner you go in the sooner you can come back and we can use the readings to make pockets for our human allies" said Wheeljack. I give him my best death glare and Jump in, up became down left became right time was all yet nothing and the sickly colors that made limbo just made me want to hurl all the more; I hate these trips they suck. 'When I get back I'm going to kill Wheeljack and Preceptor maybe even get Ratchet to help me out now that would be funny and so worth it all.' My malicious thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan from somewhere, there is no direction in limbo; I look to see a human man trapped in a time slip. "Oh my lord, how the hell is he even alive or in one piece" I cry in surprise not caring if anyone was around to hear me. The last time one of the human in limbo got sucked in time slip well let's just say it wasn't very pretty and putting the guy through a meat grinder alive would have been a kinder fate. I rush over to the man a pull him out as fast as I can without causing more damage he looked like he had got in a fight with a pack of rabid cats and lost but other than that he didn't look too bad all things considered. ("Ratchet I need you to prep the med bay for a human that got stuck in a time slip full extent of his wounds is unknown.") Message sent I look at the man again, he groaned and opened his eyes and starts to struggle. "Hey calm down you just had a close brush with death and are hurt I'm going to talk you to a medic, my name is Venatrix what's yours?" "My name is Sirius Black I have to go help my godsons the death eaters are after him and Bellatrix was in the room when I was pushed through the vial pleas Angle of Death you have to let me go back and save him." My eyes bulged Sirius Black, WATH THE FUCK is Sirius Black doing in my pocket, unless the vial was a way into limbo; wait back up did he just call me an angle of death. Then is hit me the vial was called the Vial of Death in the book he probably thinks he is dead. "I am no Angle of Death and you my friend are not dead, Harry is safe for now you rest and when you get better I will help you reunite with you godson." A look of peace crosses Black's face as he calms down and rest, what on Earth is Primus up to now.

Transformers/ Yu-gi-oh

It was peace day in Domino Japan or at least it would have been it the top two duelists were not at it again Yugi yawns and Kiba and Yami face off in a duel lighting clashes in the sky as blue eyes and the Dark magician face off. "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor and end my turn" said Yami hoping to make Kiba sweat a little before finishing him off. Kiba draws than smirks "you think you have won well think again I have recently gotten a few new card let's see if Obelisk can sand up to Exodia the Forbidden One, attack his god card." The two clash causing a shock wave then something happens that no one could describe and then all was quiet yet Seto, Mokuba, along with Yugi and the gang where nowhere to be found. Meanwhile in another dimension our favorite mad scientist was at work in the lab trying to draw power from limbo. "Wheeljack I don't think this is a good idea I mean last time you tried this we got stuck in a different dimension and I ended up knocking out Captain America with a frying pan, I must say that wasn't one of my prodder moments by still we shouldn't have been there in the first place." "Relax Venatrix I fixed that problem now instead of us going to the power sores it will come to us instead Now stand back I'm going to fire it up." Still not happy Venatrix backs up and watches as Wheeljack works at his invention then it explodes in a nice display of colors before depositing a grope of people that shouldn't have been there. Recognizing the tell tail tire color hair Venatrix dose and un-Ven like smirk "Nice going Jack you just brought all of the cast from Yu-gi-oh to us instead of us going to them, Oh Ratchet we got us so visitor in the Lab that need your expertise.


	4. Why the Frying pan of DOOM

It was one of the rare quiet moments at NEST all the sparklings were down for a nap and Venatrix was going over some treaties with Prime and Prowl they kept their arguments low so as not to wake the sparklings. Jazz and Blaster were talking about music and Ironhide and Chromia were nowhere in sight Venatrix's friend Jasmine or Jazzy as everyone called her was dancing on the main hanger. "Hey Jazzy what are you working on today?"

"Hip hop and free style thought I would work my legs well I had the chance how is life treating you this fine evening Lennox?"

"Good thank you; are you going to stay at NEST for a few days or is this a one day visit again?"

"I'm clear here for a week cool cat and I must say my trips here are always flying higher every time."

Lennox now use to Jasmine's weird way of talking didn't even flinch instead he just smiled "Ya it does get a little crazy here a lot it's good to hear that you are staying here for the week Lexus love it when you are here it's cute that she still cries every time you leave."

"What can I say homey the darlings just love there Dancing Aunt Jazzy."

Lennox grind and was about to say something else when 'bong' poor Prowl had stepped over one too many lines today with Venatrix and had gotten the 'Frying Pan of Doom' to the head for his troubles. Lennox and Jazzy looked over to see Prowl rub a new dent in his helm; Lennox just shake his head Prowl should know by now that a caring Venatrix is a temperamental Venatrix even both of the twins left her alone when she was in this state. "Why does she even use a frying pan she can out do Ironhide in the weapons department?" he asked not expecting any answer.

"She probably does it for two reasons, one she thinks it's funny to hit aliens in the face with a frying pan and two the woman chasing a Pirate in the 'Pirate of the Caribbean' ride was always her favorite part of the ride she would go on it six times a trip just to see the women chase her would be robber around with a frying pan and the pirate had a gun."

"Are you serious?" asked Lennox skeptically "She got that idea from a Disney ride?"

"Yep they even put the part in the movie but it was bed heating pans instead of a frying pan besides even you have to adamant that it is funny to watch her chase Megatron around with a frying pan. I mean he is a galactic war lord that's third feet tall being chased by a Femm who it fifteen feet shorted then him. It like a football player being chased by a midget woman it's not a very common sight and is funny as hell."

Lennox and Jasmine laughed as they watched prowl being chased around by a carrying Allspark a normal day at NEST may be crazy but they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The end


	5. Rain is healing

Summary: A few hundred years have passed in the Transformers world and Venatrix finds comfort in the rain after every human she knows has died long ago.

Have you ever just stand out in the rain and stand still just to feel the water run down your body? Ever since I have found out how good it felt agents my wings I do so every chance I get. The cold water sends a tickling sensation though out my entire body as I feel the individual droplets fall. I spread out my wings to my fullest extent and just stand there I do not move I do not think I just stand there and lesson. I shut my eyes and feel the rain come in a thunderstorm I feel the thunder rumble through my spark and the lighting sends shivers of delight though my very being.

In the rain I can be nothing but a part of the earth as she gives life back to her children. I don't have the weight of my people on my shoulders. I don't have to worry about the cons that still need my help. I do not need to be anything but there to feel nature do as it pleases. I love the rain it allows me to think, it allows me to heal. I can just stand there and be at peace and be one with Mother Earth like I once was when I was human.

When I was still human I use to hate the rain, it was cold and I hated to get my underwear wet. Now I wouldn't mind if it rained every day of my life. Even my bots have notes that I get a lot happier whenever I smell the rain coming. I could be depressed yet just the hint of rain brings me out of my stupor. Sometimes when Jetfire sees how sad I am he will take me to a part of the world where there is rain just so I will perk up.

Sometimes a bot will join me to enjoy the feeling of peace I give off in the rain others come for company and an ear to talk to. Bluestreak and Runner are the ones that come to me the most to heal with me in the rain I have been on this planet for a few hundred years now my human family is gone all that remains is their descendants. We all have a lot of baggage whether it is from loss of war or the gilt of things we were forced to do all those years ago the rain on Earth was one thing that remained the same.

When I was a little girl my grandma would say "the rain was angles tears that they shed to heal the earth and us. It made us sad because they were crying yet we should be glad that they gave us their tears to heal, they cried to heal and in turn heal us." I never understood what she meant then but now I do, sometimes I think of her when I stand in the rain and cry yet by the time it stop raining I feel better.

I feel old sometimes so old that it hurts, looking back when I agreed to become the Allspark I would like to say I would have never agreed to it but I know that even though this life has brought me pain it has also brought me joy and I would not trade it for anything. So here I stand in the rain once again letting it heal my pained spark with the knowledge that I will outlive everyone I know but it doesn't matter right now because it raining now.


End file.
